The Last of Us
by Henessy Garcia
Summary: This was written because I couldn't stand that Sarah dies, so she doesn't in this. I hope you enjoy. 1 OC plus Sarah Before you read this if you haven't played you should at least watch. I recommend Cryaotic on Youtube (Cry plays: The Last of Us). This is only because I cut out a bit of the beginning. I felt like it wasn't too important.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Nightmares

My daddy muttered gently to me after the gunshots had stopped. "It's okay, baby. We're safe. We're safe."

We looked up and saw a man covered in body armor with a bright flashlight focused on us. \_The police!\_

My Dad spoke up. "Hey! We need help." He took a step forward.

"Stop!" The man yelled at us.

"Please." Dad attempted to persuade him. "It's my daughter. I think her leg's broken." He stepped forward again.

"Stop right there!" The man yelled again. He sounded real angry.

"Okay… We're not sick." My Daddy stepped back.

The man grabbed his ear and started speaking, "Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise." He pauses.

"Daddy, what about Uncle Tommy?" I whispered. \_I don't want to lose anybody else.\_

"We're gonna get you to safety and go back for him. Okay?"

The man starts to talk again. "Sir, there's a little girl."

Dad tenses up. \_Wait.. is he gonna..\_

"But…" He pauses again. "Yes, sir."

"Listen, buddy. We've just been through hell." My dad struggled to reason with him. "Okay we just need-"

The man raises his gun.

"Oh shit." He starts firing. Dad spins and I fall out of his arms. We roll down the hill and I feel a searing pain spread through my leg.

I look up and see the man standing over my father. "NO!"

_He shoots._

Then he raises the gun towards me, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

I hear another gunshot, but I don't feel anything. I open my eyes and Uncle Tommy lowers his gun. The man falls to the ground.

I crawl towards my dad. He wasn't moving. "Dad?" My voice sounds so small.

Uncle Tommy just watches me.

"Daddy?" I sit right next to him. I couldn't feel the pain from my leg anymore.

I hesitantly reach out and gently lay his head on my lap. I play with his hair for a second and without warning all of the anguish and sorrow hits me at once. I hug his head to my chest and begin to sob loudly. "No, no. Dad don't leave me.. I don't want to be alone. Daddy.."

Uncle Tommy grabs my shoulder. "We need to go. Now."

"No," I hug daddy tighter. "I'm not leaving him."

I feel pain in my leg again. Much more agonizing than before. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beautiful

Summer

20 Years Later

Sarah shot up in bed. Her knees bent close enough to her chest to where she could bury her face in them if she wanted to, but far enough away that she could rest her elbows on them, which she did. She realized she was crying, and her hands slowly covered her face.

A soft knocking made her look up. Her long dirty blond hair cascading down her back and shoulders, covering her black tank top and just barely touching her skinny jeans.

The sound came again, more insistent than before. "I'm coming!" She huffed as she slid off the bed, wiping away any trace of her tears. As she did so she glanced at the broken watch on her wrist.

Sarah swung the door open, already sure who was on the other side. She examined him through narrowed eyes. He was very attractive she had to admit, with his dark brown hair that curled in just the right ways and his beautiful green eyes that she often found herself lost in. But he always had this look on his face, like he knew it, and that was what she hated the most about him. This morning however, he had cuts on the side of his face.

He wore a plain black V-neck shirt with a sweater over that and a jean jacket over everything. "New clothes?"

Ryan smiled at her sweetly. "Yeah, I... found this place... Don't worry I brought you something!" He placed a bag on the table and pulled out about 10 dresses.

Sarah's frown got deeper as each one was shown to her, until he pulled out a brown leather jacket. "I'll just take that. Why don't you try on everything else?" She grabbed it and tried it on. "Yeah, this'll work."

"How was your morning, beautiful?" He poured himself a glass of alcohol. "Want one?"

"No, I don't want one. All I want to know is where the hell you've been. Besides shopping." Sarah walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it. She closed her eyes in an attempt to control the anger that just begged for her to beat her friend to a pulp.

Ryan was silent for a second, then he lifted the glass to his lips. "West End district. We had a drop to make."

"Yeah, Ryan, **we** had a drop to make." She grabbed a rag and threw it at him roughly.

"Don't be mad. I just didn't want you getting hurt." He dipped the rag in his alcohol and patted his wounds.

"I can take care of myself, and how is running out and almost getting yourself killed helping me in any way? Did you even pull off the deal?"

Ryan laughed. "Actually, the deal went off without a hitch. We got enough ration cards to last us a couple of months at least."

"Then what's all this?" Sarah gestured to her face.

"On my way back here, some fucking pricks jumped me. They got a few good hits in, but..." He noticed Sarah making her way toward him. Shaking her head in disapproval. "Look, I'm fine, see. I took care of it."

"Gimme that!" Sarah snatches the alcohol soaked rag out of Ryan's hand. She pushed him backwards until he was seated on the table. "Get fucking shorter."

Now eye level with him, she grabs his chin and angles his face so she can see better. "The fuck you smilin' at!" When she said it she had meant to get him to stop, but she should've known it would only make his grin wider.

"Just the most beautiful lady in the world."

Sarah sighed.

"Actually, this morning I saw this zombie and she was fuckin-"

Sarah stopped him with a look. Her 'Really?' look. Ryan had his arms out to emphasize whatever he was about to say, but seeing Sarah's face, dropped them into his lap.

"They still alive?"

"Zombies? No Sarah, you see zombies-"

"Those guys that jumped you, idiot."

Ryan scoffed, "That's funny."

"Well, did you find out who they were?" Sarah checked out the rest of his face.

"Yeah, they didn't really matter. A couple of nobodies, but I do know that Robert sent them."

"Robert? Like Robert Robert?"

"Yeah, Robert." He paused. "How many Roberts do you know?"

Sarah shrugged, "Does he know that we're after him?" She walked back to the kitchen and put down the rag.

"Yup, thought he'd get us first."

"Ha, he's smarter than I thought."

"Not smart enough." Ryan walked in front of Sarah. "I know where he's hiding. What do you think? Wanna have sex with me yet?"

"Like hell I will. Where?"

"Eh, old warehouse in Area 5. Don't know how long though."

"Well, come on." Sarah walks past him to the door. "We're wasting daylight."

Ryan chuckles as he follows her, "I was hopin' you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shit just got real

Sarah walked beside Ryan, down the alley. "Still got a couple of hours before curfew." She muttered. "Better hurry."

When they reached the street, a military vehicle drove by and an announcer started speaking.

_Attention. Citizens are required to carry a current ID at all times. Compliance with all city personnel is mandatory._

The city looked terrible. Soldiers patrolled on top of buildings, and graffiti was positioned on every sign, and wall.

"Ration line isn't open." Ryan pointed out. "Guess they're runnin' low."

They both walk past it and turn the corner. A group of people get pushed onto their knees by some officers. One gets hit with the butt of their gun.

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut. /_Ignore it. Ignore it._/ She told herself over and over again. Ryan grabs her hand, she looks up in surprise, and he smiles reassuringly.

Sarah pulls her hand away forcefully, and looks away from him to hide her blush. It was promptly wiped off her face though, by a loud gunshot. She spun, her hair fanning out around her. "Oh no." She breathed. She felt tears threaten to overflow, but quickly steeled her expression. She spun and briskly walked toward their destination.

Ryan watched after her sadly for a moment then hurried to catch up.

When they reached Checkpoint 5, Ryan handed her their IDs.

"Let me see your IDs."

Sarah passed them to the guard.

"What's your business here?" He asked her.

"Got the day off. Visiting a friend." She replied indifferently.

The guard glanced at the IDs one more time then passed them back

"Alright, move on through." The guard moved so there was enough room for Sarah and Ryan to pass through the gate individually.

"Thanks." Sarah moved to walk though when unexpectedly a truck exploded. The sound was earsplitting. A piece of the vehicle flew off and cut her arm. The gate closed and the soldiers turned and started shooting.

"It's the fireflies!" They yelled.

Ryan grabbed her uninjured arm. "Let's get outta here."

The announcer began to speak again.

_Attention. Checkpoint 5 is now closed until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately._

Sarah and Ryan ran back the way they had come before.

_Attention. Checkpoint 5 is now closed until further notice. All civilians must clear the surrounding area immediately._

Instead of going back to their apartment though, they turned into a large brick building. "Damn, so much for the easy route. Here." Ryan handed Sarah some bandages. "Patch yourself up."

She grabbed it and murmured her gratitude. Sarah wrapped her arm tightly and smiled sadly at Ryan. "First 20 minutes I'm wearing it and it's already ruined. I really did like it, and uh thanks."

Ryan cocked his head at her and smiled. A real, genuine smile. "Anything for you beautiful. Come on." He strode down the hallway. "They're going to close all of the checkpoints, so we're going to have to go around the outside."

"Outside the wall?"

"Yeah." Ryan glanced at Sarah over his shoulder cynically. "What you don't want to get this bastard?"

"Of course not. I followed you all the way here, just to let you know that I wasn't in the mood to teach that asshole a lesson."

Ryan laughs and the beautiful sound brings a small smile to Sarah's face.

They continue walking down the hallway, turning here and there. Until they approach a man sitting down who quickly stands up and joins them. "Yo Ryan. Did you see that shit?"

Ryan looked indifferent to the question and it showed in his voice. "Yeah man. I was there. How's the east tunnel looking?"

"It's clear. I just used it. No patrols. Where are you off to?"

Sarah trailed after them slowly, not given a chance to intervene, which gave her a chance to focus and memorize their little path.

"Paying Robert a visit."

The man sounded surprised. "You too?"

"Who else is looking for him?"

"Uh, Marlene. She's been asking around, trying to find him."

"Marlene? What do the Fireflies need with Robert?" Ryan's voice lost the uncaring edge to it.

"You think she'd tell me?"

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"The truth. I've got no idea where he's hiding."

Ryan smiled. "Stay out of trouble okay? Military's going to be out in full force soon." They walked past a man sleeping in a chair, next to some sort of caged animal. Maybe bunnies. Sarah couldn't really tell.

"Yeah. See you around." The man stopped at a door and leaned against the wall next to it.

Ryan and Sarah turn at a corner and out of anyones view (and hopefully, not like it really matters though, their hearing).

"Why do you think Marlene would be looking for Robert?"

Sarah frowns. "I don't know, but we better find him before the Fireflies do."

The couple neared the end of the hallway. One room on their left had only the frame of a door and they walked into it. "This is it."

It was pretty well lit. There was one room to her right, but Sarah only focused on the main room in front of her. Two couches sat in the middle of the hardwood floor. An ugly, puke colored rug connected them. A man sat on one end of the couch that faced the door. A chimney sat opposite the other. Behind that couch a bookshelf/tv stand leaned against the wall.

Sarah mentally cursed herself for not being as sociable with the people here than Ryan was. She couldn't even think of their names.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Shit's happening, but when doesn't it." Ryan shrugged. "What's going on here?"

"Ah, it's been quiet. No signs of military or infected."

"Sweet." Ryan walks over to the bookshelf/tv stand and positions himself to push it. "Little help, Sarah?"

Sarah grabbed the other side of it and did what he asked. When they stopped a large (secret) hole in the wall was revealed. The man gave them a short farewell, then Ryan jumped into the hole, with Sarah hot on his heels.

It was pitch black and Sarah blindly followed Ryan's voice as he went to turn on the lights. "It smells disgusting in here. They need to watch what they throw down here."

The light flicks on. Sarah doesn't pay any special attention to her surroundings her eyes glued to Ryan's back.

"Hope our gear's still here." He scales a small wall. They walk into a room with one 'L' shaped desk. Two backpacks lied there. Some of their contents next to them.

"What do you know. They are."

Sarah unloaded her gun. Then reloaded it. "Not much ammo." She muttered.

"Mm, how about one shot each target?" Ryan teased.

Sarah felt her cheeks burn at the mention of her previous ventures outside the wall. "I need a little more practice with headshots.."

She shoved her gas mask inside her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Then she pulled her hair into a high bun. "I feel like it's been forever since I've gotten some action." She sighed.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Awe, beautiful. I offered back at the house. I mean," he looked at his surroundings. "I'm sure we could do a quick-"

"Shuddap and give me a boost." Sarah gestured towards the wall in front of her impatiently.

Um.. I guess this would be the Authors Note: I just assumed that Sarah had never been in that house before or that if she had, she rarely spoke to them, because I mean Noel didn't really say anything except to Tess. So I created my own reason. Tell me what you think.

I'm glad if you're enjoying this. Also it's summer and I've got shit to do so I'll be updating ASAP. Laters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: _Hello, I'm really sorry that it's been so long. Honestly, I've just had the worst case of writer's block. You don't know how many times I wrote, rewrote, revised, and deleted this chapter. I feel like I'm making an excessive amount of chapters too. That bothers me, but what're you gonna do?_**

_**I planned on writing more than this, but I figured even a little bit is better than nothing right? My friend told me that my writing isn't good if I'm not 'into' what I'm writing about. And you know, I don't particularly want to prove that to anyone who reads this. So I only updated with what I was confident about.  
**_

_**I'm sorry if you don't like Ryan. I'm not too happy with the way I wrote him either. Just bear with me.**_

_**Also, some answers to questions.**_

_**Elle will, in fact be in the story, and I believe that Sarah is about 32. 'Cause she was 12 and it's been 20 years.. Yeah. Wanted her to be younger though. Something about being in your 20s.**_

**_Again sorry for my late-ness._**

**~HG**

**Chapter 4**

**Finally Some Action**

Sarah grunted as she felt the weight of her partner and pulled him up slowly.

"Hey, you've gotten better at that." Ryan smirked as he straightened himself out.

"You could still stand to lose a few pounds." Sarah stretched lightly and then moved over to their exit, a hole in the ceiling covered by a wooden door.

Ryan chuckled as he held the door up for Sarah to crawl under. "Aren't you sassy today?"

When she stood up, Sarah frowned as she lifted the entrance for Ryan, then lowered it gently when he was through.

Ryan sauntered towards the door of the diner they had ended up in.

"Be careful." Sarah called after him.

He smiled, still walking. "When am I not?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Ryan ignored that statement and paused at the porch.

Sarah came to a stop next to him and sighed as she took in the scene before her. Cars littered the street. All kinds of undergrowth and trees sprouted from the cement. "Ain't been out here in a while." She spoke gently, but grinned as a new thought entered her mind. "It's like we're on a date."

"Well, I am the romantic type." Ryan pronounced smoothly.

Sarah walked away shaking her head lightly. "You've got your ways."

They walked together until reaching a dead end. Baffled, Ryan looks around. "Where's the ladder?"

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Sarah began exploring the area. "I'll look over here. Wait there."

Ryan languidly stood by where the ladder was last seen and watched Sarah as she searched. In no time at all, he heard her voice. "Got it."

"You okay to bring it over?" Ryan inquired.

"It's just a ladder." Sarah rolled her eyes as she picked it up. She carefully walked over and placed it on the wall. She moved out of the way for Ryan to climb up.

He didn't budge, just merely gestured to it and grinned. "Ladies first."

Sarah scoffed as she started up the ladder. "I won't even comment on that."

The moment Ryan's feet reached the safety of the second floor, he started jogging ahead of Sarah towards the stairs. "This way."

Even though Sarah stayed right on his heels, he still murmured directions to her. Before descending the staircase he looked up and said. "Down through here."

The stairs were halfway gone so Sarah had to jump off, and when she looked up Ryan was already in another room. He started speaking. "You think Robert's still got our guns."

The edge of Sarah's mouth curled into a menacing smile. "For his sake… he better."

"Once we get our merchandise back, it should be easy to unload."

Sarah's smile turned into a frown. "Speaking of merchandise, when's that next shipment due?" It got just dark enough to where Sarah couldn't see. So she pulled out her flashlight.

"Uh, we're meeting Bill next month, more pills, lots of ammo. Supposedly."

They paused at a doorway. "Spores." Ryan stated. Sarah pulled on her mask and watched as Ryan followed suit. She led the way into the fog-like substance.

It was quiet for a while. Then Sarah spoke up. "Where the hell are all these coming from. The place was clear last time." She entered a hole in the wall.

"They're coming outta something. Stay alert."

Sarah continued walking, but a body caught her eye. "There's our culprit." Her eyes scanned over the remains. The man was pale with plants growing out of his body, and his clothes were ripped and caked with blood.

"Body's not that old." Ryan's voice sounded from behind her, slightly muffled from the gas mask. "Better keep your eyes and ears open."

"Mm," Sarah moved on shining her flashlight on her surroundings. She stopped when a plank of wood blocked her path, and hooked her flashlight to her backpack strap. "We should be able to fit through here." She then proceeded to move it.

It fell pretty easily, taking part of the ceiling with it. "Oh, shit." Sarah ducked away from it. A second later she heard, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She called. "Damn ceiling's falling apart. Be careful." She turned sideways, so her body would fit through the narrow space between the wall and the cabinet. "Over here."

"Easy." Ryan mumbled as Sarah pulled herself into the open. She felt a hand graze against her ankle through her jeans and stepped back, surprised. "What the-?! Watch it." She grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him next to her.

"Help me…" The man had been pinned in place by a fallen cabinet, and he coughed with every sentence he spoke. "My mask broke. Don't… Don't leave me to turn. Please."

Ryan looked at Sarah. She kept her eyes solely on the poor guy's face. "What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"No choice." Sarah answered as she pulled her gun out. She aimed for a moment and pulled the trigger. "Poor bastard."

"Yeah." Ryan followed Sarah as she walked into the next room. She crouched underneath wood that was nailed to the upper half of a doorway.

"Up ahead. You hear that?"

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Sarah quietly took cover next to an open door and listened. She heard runners yelling, then a regular scream, like they had attacked a person. About three of them were in the room. Two were focused on their meal, while the other came to a halt with its back to the two partners.

Ryan stepped forward, but Sarah held an arm out and shook her head. "I got this." She whispered so softly that he barely heard her. He opened his mouth to argue, but deciding that this wasn't the best time, closed his mouth, hid himself, and nodded.

Sarah moved quickly behind the runner. She grabbed him and with little trouble, killed him. She checked out the others, who were still busy with their prey's remains.

Sarah pulled out her gun and checked her ammo. Only five bullets. She made eye contact with Ryan and nodded. They cornered the infected humans unloaded their clip into them.

"Alright, that's all of them." Ryan breathed.

"Let's hope so." Sarah sighed as she put her gun away.

"Let's head back into the city."

They walked through the rooms, finding helpful things, like ammo and health, thankfully. No more infected were encountered.

Sarah and Ryan eventually reached a set of stairs, and that led them to a hole in the wall which in turn led them to fresh air. Sarah jumped off immediately, and removed her gas mask.

"Ahhh… some fresh air." Ryan said contentedly upon reaching the ground. "That's the one thing I love about the outside." He moved ahead of Sarah forcing her to follow him.

"I know what you mean, fucking hate the smell of the city." Sarah agreed. "Been thinking about getting some air fresheners from Bill." They waded through the shallow green water.

Ryan frowned. "Honey, they're most likely expired. That's a bad idea."

Sarah blushed. "I-I knew that! I just think that anything is better than that smell."

Ryan looked back at her, but didn't say anything. He only smiled gently. Then the duo reached a wall. Ryan moved towards a large crack in it and moved it, it to reveal a secret entrance. He looked back at Sarah and murmured. "Through here."

When they were both inside, Ryan called over his shoulder. "Cover the entrance."

"Yeah, yeah." Sarah murmured. She pulled the boards back into their place and followed her partner up to the highest point in the room.

"The plank fell down." Ryan was crouched at the edge of the floorboards looking down at a piece of wood.

"I guess you want me to get it?" Sarah sighed.

"It doesn't really matter. Although it would be fun to argue about it like children."

"Shut up. I'll get it." Sarah jumped down where she came from and walked over to the plank. She picked it up, but when she looked up Ryan wasn't in his original spot.

"Here, pass it to me." His voice called from the right side of the room. Sarah adjusted the plank so she could carry it easier and mumbled something about lazy assholes before she walked over to hand the object over.

"You know that was heavy." Sarah said with a smile in her voice.

"What? You want sympathy now?" Ryan grinned as he placed the plank down like a tightrope. "What happened to the Sarah that didn't want to be treated like a lady?"

"She's still here, just doesn't appreciate doing stupid little things like that." Sarah pulled herself up and followed Ryan to the other side of the room. They jumped off the stairs and walked down the side of the building. "Any soldiers?" Sarah asked Ryan who was pretty far ahead of her.

"It's clear." He yelled.

Ryan entered a building leaving the door open for Sarah. She entered. Ryan called for her to close the door, which she did. Ryan walked down a hallway and opened another door. "Take that ammo."

Sarah grabbed the ammo, but couldn't stop herself from murmuring. "Bossy aren't we?"

"I really want to get this guy Sarah." Ryan frowned. "Don't want to be in the middle of a gun fight with no bullets."

Sarah was stunned into silence by her partner's uncharacteristic serious attitude.

Ryan took advantage of Sarah's silence and walked up some stairs. He began talking to a child through a cracked door. "Hey little man." He pulled out a rations card. "Make sure the coast is clear. No soldiers. None of Robert's men. Hm?"

Sarah was attempting to regain her composure, when a thought hit her. "You know he's expecting us."

He smiled mischievously. "Well, that'll make it more interesting."

**(: *To be continued* :)**

_**P. S. ! Thank you so much for your sweet comments. They make me so happy!**_


End file.
